Legend of the Prosci
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Gather around my babywiches, I have a story to tell. See, before we were all here inside this loaf of bread, there was a legend. In which 'Breddy', Fitz sandwich great-grandson tells his heroic story to his nephews and nieces. After all, sandwiches can be heroes too. A crack-fic obviously set after T.A.H.I.N.I (LIVING IN A SANDWICH PARADISE).


_Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction._

_I'm totally blaming my mind on this one, seriously I can't even blame my adorable chat ladies, because I honestly just had too many feelings over a sandwich._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the amount of nonsense this fic has ;)_

_Thanks Ldjkitten74 for been a doll and beta-reading this for me._

* * *

><p>Gather around my babywiches, I have a story to tell. See, before we were all here inside this loaf of bread, there was a legend.<p>

_"Which legend Breddy?"_ Sammie my youngest bread-niece asked.

The legend of my great-grandfather, the prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella and a "hint" of pesto aioli sandwich, for the effects of this story, I'll call him Prosci. He had a very adventurous life you see, going into battles and on missions, waiting for his perfect moment to shine.

_"And?"_ Yeah, I wasn't even surprised that Sammie was the one begging for answers, such a curious little bready.

Well, Prosci had a very sad ending. But let me tell you before he met the stomach of a very hungry dog, he was happy. He had been made by our brilliant and yet dangerous bio-chemist Dr. Simmons, with the delicate hands of the esteemed woman his layers were melded perfectly together until he became the perfect prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella sandwich with pesto aioli sandwich.

Oh babywiches, little did he know that his layers would be put to the test or that in his short lifespan he would travel the world in an adventure that most of you could only dream of!

There were threats from Russians who would have hurt our beloved engineer Dr. Fitz, and thanks to him Mr. No Feelings For a Yummy Sandwich is alive.

**"Whom?"** Bammy my bread-nephew question almost at the bottle of the loaf of breads.

"We know him now as Mr. Have Too Many Feelings For a Yummy Sandwich."

_"Ahh, the pretty guy who loves to do sandwiches and that one day almost cried over one of us."_ Supplied Sammie. Oh this bread-niece of mine was going places!

_"Why the previous nickname, uncle Breddy?"_ Poor Bammy, he was so slow.

"Well, because thanks to him our great-grandfather had an encounter with death far earlier than he was supposed to."

_"Oh, how could this be? He seems so nice!"_ Sammie was dumbfound.

"He threw Prosci to the heaven's leaving a very distressed Dr. Fitz behind."

_"Uncle, how do you know how great-grandfather Prosci died?"_ Bun asked curiously.

"Oh great-grandmother heard Dr. Fitz commenting with Mr. Robot No Longer about it. They were talking and laughing, bulky monkey even cried and of course she told grandfather, that told me and than your father."

_"OWO."_ They all said in chorus.

"Okay children, time to bed. In the morning or later today my fate will be defined."

Three hours later. Still an hour before dawn, while the babywiches slept, I was taken away surprisingly gently by Mr. Have Too Many Feelings For a Yummy Sandwich and set on a plate.

This was it. The magic was about to happen. Oh my, I couldn't believe it. Prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella and oh, oh do my eyes deceive me? Was that really pesto aioli? Oh heaven's be blessed, I was finally becoming a Prosci sandwich. If I could, I would have cried in happiness.

My great-grandfather had been a Prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella and a hint of pesto aioli too. I was going to be so bloody famous!

I wondered though, was this Mr. Robot No Longer way of showing his appreciation to Dr. Fitz? To say sorry for all the things that had happened? And boy had things happened in a small period of time in this crazy team!

Prosci would have been so shocked when we discovered that Mr. Robot No Long – okay his name is Ward – was working for the bad guys! Poor Ward, thought the bad guys loved him more than our team does. I'm glad that after everything went down they gave him a therapist – you know that person you pour your heart out to and in return she or he tries to help you realize what you have been doing wrong in your life so far?

Yeah, yeah. Life was sure tough for the humans. I'm glad I'm a simple bread.

Well, maybe I was becoming a Prosci for Ms. Skye, Mr. Ward sure has a lot of feelings for Ms. Came From the Stars too.

I heard voices, well, I knew those voices. Ms. Came from the Stars and our Engineer Extraordinaire were discussing something that sounds like weaponry but then I knew nothing about it. Ward was just finishing with the last touches of what I was to become, another slice of buffalo mozzarella and another part of myself filled with prosciutto and pesto aioli to cover the master piece.

"Hey Ward, what have you got there?" Asked Ms. Skye coming closer to the counter.

"Yeah Ward, what are you hiding from us?" Fitz teased coming to stand closer to the taller man.

"Actually I was working on a sandwich." Said Ward.

"Aww sweet, is that for me?" Skye asked sweetly.

"No, this is actually for Fitz." Ward said turning to meet Fitz with a grin on his lips. Fitz looked incredibly surprised at the older specialist.

"Me?"

"Well, I'm paying a debt. After all I did throw your perfect sandwich away when you were obviously hungry."

"Look Fitzy, someone here is teary eyed!" Skye teased him with a lopsided grin on her face.

"I know that Simmons probably makes this better-" Ward's babble was cut out when Fitz simply said "This is really great, Ward. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Ward answered, but I, Breddy the new prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella and a hint of pesto aioli was too busy with the anxiety of being bitten for the first time getting to me.

I heard him moan in pleasure and I'm in heaven. Oh man wait until I meet great-grandfather he won't believe it. I could imagine the conversation of Ms. Came From the Stars and Mr. Have too Many Feelings for a Yummy Sandwich, and it went sort of like this:

"This was cute of you Grant. Like closing a chapter, hmm?" Ms. Skye said.

"I owed him a sandwich, after all didn't I-" Ward started watching Fitz eating.

"Threw his perfect one two years ago into the wind?" Skye murmured closing in to his personal space a perfect teasing smiling on her face, she looked at him and on her tip-toes kissed the corner of his lips.

"Do I get one too?" She asked curiously.

"Do I get a decent kiss?" He teased back.

Well, I'll leave the romance for another time. I had been deliciously devoured and now I was closer and closer to enter the sandwich paradise. Oh I could barely wait. And smiling I went singing, "We've been spending most our lives living in a sandwich paradise".


End file.
